headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Colin Weasler
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | franchise = The Mummy: The Animated Series | image = | notability = | type = Scholar; Servant | gender = | base of operations = London, England | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Summoning" | final appearance = "The Reckoning" | actor = Michael Reisz }} Colin Weasler is a fictional scholar and a recurring antagonist featured in the re-imagined The Mummy multimedia franchise. He appeared in the 2001-2003 cartoon program The Mummy: The Animated Series, where he was voiced by actor Michael Reisz. He appeared in eighteen episodes of the series in total. He appeared in eight episodes from season one, and ten episodes from season two. History Colin Weasler was a British scholar who worked for the British Museum of Antiquities in the 1930s. He vied for the position of head of the Archaeology department, but was denied the job by the museum curator in favor of Evelyn Carnahan. Weasler was embittered, citing that he was far more qualified to run the department than Evelyn, given as how her only true contribution (in his mind) was that she accidentally tripped and came upon the Egyptian Book of the Dead. Because of this slight, Colin swore vengeance against Evelyn. Colin Weasler secretly disguised himself and infiltrated a group that had accompanied Evy and her husband, Rick O'Connell to the fabled Egyptian city of Hamunaptra. Here, he decided to exact his revenge. He stole the Book of the Dead from Evy and used it to resurrect the mummy of the ancient High Priest Imhotep. Imhotep arose and used the Manacle of Osiris to regain all of his former power. Terrified, Weasler desperately bargained for his life. Imhotep allowed him to live, Colin was now the mummy's obedient servant in all things. Weasler took to this position with great relish, since Imhotep's goals also mirrored his own, and he was able to scheme against the O'Connells on many occasions, but never truly able to satisfy his hatred. Notes * * Colin Weasler is a character unique to the continuity of The Mummy: The Animated Series. He has not appeared in any of the feature film. * Colin's counterpart in The Mummy is Beni Gabor, who was played by actor Kevin J. O'Connor. Appearances # Mummy: The Summoning # Mummy: A Candle in the Darkness # Mummy: Against the Elements # Mummy: Orb of Aten # Mummy: The Black Forest # Mummy: The Cloud People # Mummy: Fear Itself # Mummy: Howl # Mummy: The Puzzle # Mummy: The Maze # Mummy: A New Beginning (Part 1) # Mummy: A New Beginning (Part 2) # Mummy: A Fair to Remember # Mummy: The Enemy of My Enemy # Mummy: The Cold # Mummy: Time Before Time # Mummy: Just Another Piece of Jewelry # Mummy: The Reckoning See also * The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai * The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai images * The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai episodes * The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai characters * The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai miscellaneous ---- Category:Mummy: The Animated Series/Characters Category:Scholars Category:Servants